Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the 1992 Barney & Friends Episode Video of the same name. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in Spanish and Portuguese and Hebrew respectively, and they sing birthday songs from places like Mexico and Brazil. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthdays Stories: None Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) * David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Happy Birthday to Me # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Cumpleaños # Feliz Aniversário # Make the Cake # Frosting the Cake # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Hit the Pinata # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay # I Love You New Barney Song # Make the Cake Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's Birthday (book) Trivia * Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * Season 9 musical arrangements and background music are used. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in Get Well, Rhyming Time and Habitat (with Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah). * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. * This is Barney's fourth birthday in the series. * Five episodes/videos Happy Birthday, Barney!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! and Birthday Olé were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney! being the bonus episode. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney!, the Season 5 episode Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!, and the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney!. * This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." * This is the first time BJ magically appears. * On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas,' This is My Habitat' and Barney's Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets (TV Series), an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. * On the front cover of the VHS and DVD release of this, Barney wears a birthday crown. Barney's same birthday crown would later return in the back DVD cover of Dino-Mite Birthday. * The another time where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end of the video. * This is the first home video that uses the Season 9 intro. The next would be We Wish You a Merry Christmas. * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on September 15, 2015 from HIT Entertainment. * On the soundtrack, it includes the 2006 version of I Love You from Barney live concerts, including Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney's Let's Imagine, Barney's Sprout Concert, Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert and Barney's Space Adventures, instead of the Season 7 version of I Love You from Barney's Colorful World. * Dean Wendt's Barney voice from Season 13-present was recorded, and recorded voices for BJ and Baby Bop from Seasons 8-11 on the soundtrack of the 2005 home video in 2015. It also has the additional cast members from Seasons 8, 9, 10 and 11 of Barney & Friends, including Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna, Miguel, Rachel, Jackson, David, Kami, Whitney, Mario, Beth, Gianna, Tony, Scott, Brian, Adam, Bethany, Morgan, Peter, Bridget, Kelly, Matt, Ryan, Tracy, Melanie, Olivia, Victor, Lily, Nathan and Myra, were recorded. * The first Barney video to be re-released as a part of Modern Collection. The second being We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the third being This is My Habitat, and the fourth being Barney's Top 20 Countdown. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2015. Television Airings * This home video also aired on HBO in 2016. DVD Bonus Episodes * Happy Birthday, Barney! * Look at Me, I'm 3! * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! * Birthday Olé * It's Your Birthday, Barney! Releases * Original US VHS Release (2005) * Original Canadian VHS Release (2005) * Original US/Canadian DVD Release (2005) * US/Canadian Re-Release (2015) * US/Canadian Re-Release (2016) * Original Separate Spanish VHS Release (2005) * Original Separate Spanish DVD Release (2005) * Original Portuguese DVD Release (2006) * Original French DVD Release (2006) * Original German DVD Release (2007) * Original Italian DVD Release (2008) * Original African DVD Release (2009) * Original Malaysia DVD Release (2009) * Original Malaysia VCD Release (2009) * Original Hong Kong DVD Release (2009) * Original Hong Kong VCD Release (2009) * Original Filipino DVD Release (2009) * Original Arabic DVD Release (2009) * Original Hebrew DVD Release (2009) * Original Korean DVD Release (2010) * Original Greek DVD Release (2010) * Original Czech DVD Release (2010) * Original Hungarian DVD Release (2010) * Original Polish DVD Release (2011) * Original Thai DVD Release (2016) * Original Thai VCD Release (2016) Category:Barney Home Video